


泰柾男友15题

by Mumu_storybook



Category: V/Jungkook - Fandom, 泰柾 - Fandom, 泰正 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumu_storybook/pseuds/Mumu_storybook





	1. Chapter 1

伪现,OOC，已交往设定  
请勿上升真人

1.我们交往了  
-  
哥哥们看着厨房里两个最小的弟弟靠在一起讨论事情的身影，偷偷摸摸的转过头跟其他人用眼神示意

「他们两个...最近有点夸张啊...」拉蒙一边说着眼睛又一边往那里瞟去  
「对吧对吧，我就说他们两个很暧昧！」智旻生气的控诉着，因为泰亨抢走了他最爱的弟弟  
「该不会....」珍哥正要说什么，却突然被身后传来的声音打断

「....哥哥们，我们要跟你们讲一件事」泰亨用紧张又带着不容拒绝眼神的看着他们，身后还跟着抿着嘴的柾国

「我们交往了」泰亨拉过身旁的人的手，坚定的看着这群如同家人的哥哥们

「啊....」号锡嘴巴张得大大的，接着被旁边的玧其打了一下，马上闭了起来

南俊闭了闭眼睛，整理了一下思绪，随后用着冷静的声线讲到

「你们真的想好了？」

「想好了」两人异口同声

「虽然现在社会已经比较开放了，但是如果是真的的话还是会被谴责」  
「我们会保密好的」用着祈求的眼神看着眼前的哥哥们，希望被如同家人一般的队友认可

南俊用眼神示意着其他哥哥弟弟们，确认他们都没有想说的后

「好，哥哥们也会保护你们的，经纪人我们来解决吧」  
「谢谢哥哥们！」

感动的拥抱着无时无刻站在身后支撑着他们的哥哥们，想着这应该就是他们最幸福的时刻了吧！

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

伪现,OOC，已交往设定  
请勿上升真人

2.直播放闪  
-  
「大家好！我们是 防 弹 少年团！」  
难得的聚在一起开了团体直播

\--直播中--  
「啊！这是我们之前写的吧！」  
一颗颗充满紫色的圆瓶放在托盘上端了出来

「啊...我的拿不出来...」糖哥看着他的瓶子有点傻眼的讲  
「哥，我来帮你吧！」果果走过去就把瓶子拿走了  
果果暴力的用制作组给的剪刀

‘’哎呀这小傻瓜，用剪刀可不可以小心一点啊！‘’  
泰泰紧紧的盯着果果，身体随着被智旻挡到的视线而前后摆动  
终于，果果剪好了，泰泰头也就转了回来

结果刚转头就对上珍哥紧盯着他的双眼，那眼神就像在说“注意一点😒‘’一样....  
.  
【底下评论：  
ARMY1:啊啊啊啊啊啊vkook啊（兴奋到模糊  
ARMY2:啊啊啊！快看！泰亨的眼神！  
ARMY3:妈妈我圆梦了啊啊！看那温柔担心的表情！】

-  
「我们现在来讲最喜欢的七件事物吧！」

玧其、拉蒙、泰泰都讲完了，再来换到果果

「嗯....阿米、家族：妈妈，爸爸，哥哥，云朵，自己、防弹、吃、公演....啊还有什么啊......」  
「维他命！摄影！」温柔的看着那个连自己喜欢什么的恋人，简直可爱的要命  
「对齁！」笑着回头看那个帮他回答的哥哥，内心顿时暖暖的

其他人装作没看到的转过头去，内心OS  
‘’这两个小子可以克制一点吗....‘’

-  
【再次底下评论：  
ARMY1:泰泰也太了解果果了吧！该不会...嘿嘿  
ARMY2:又在放闪！  
ARMY3:泰泰：果然自己的老婆自己最了解！】

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

伪现,OOC，已交往设定  
请勿上升真人

3.吃醋  
-  
宿舍空无一人，其他哥哥都去忙了，只有果果窝在宿舍的沙发上，看着站姐拍的高清照片

「哼...这哥怎么那么爱乱摸别人...」

照片中，泰亨的手紧紧抱住玧其的腰，彷佛得逞了的傻笑着，而玧其则是一脸嫌弃的想掰开他的手

这时，门突然开了

「柾国啊！哥回来了！」看着他窝在沙发上、像小孩子一样可爱的恋人，被经纪人叫去讲事情的泰泰张着他招牌的四方形嘴开心的对果果大叫

果果不想理他的“嗯”了一声，又转过头去假装继续滑手机

「柾国啊！国儿啊！怎么不理哥？」泰泰内心奇怪的想到’’平常不是马上就冲过来了吗？今天是怎么了？’’

‘’哼，不想理这哥’’气到不想讲话，于是继续看着手机荧幕

「果果？」默默的走到恋人的身后，蹲下身在他耳旁叫他  
「？！」暖暖的气息突然钻进耳里，低沉的声音在耳边响起，惊的头猛地转了过去  
「怎么了？跟哥说说好吗？」  
眼前那透着温柔与关心的双眼就这么看着自己，想发起火都不行  
「.....还不是哥的错」被瞪的大大的眼里明显的控诉彷佛要钻了出来

看着手机上的照片，泰泰瞬间明白到底发生了什么事

「啊...果果是吃醋了啊！」还一脸笑嘻嘻的对着爱人讲，让果果刚刚熄灭下去的火又上来了  
「.....」  
「还不是因为珍哥说不能只抱果果，我才会选最没有cp嫌疑的玧其哥」  
「.....」

抱住面无表情的弟弟兼爱人，嘴巴凑到他耳边，打算用他招牌的低音炮来打动爱人

「国儿不要再生气了～哥也很想抱你啊！想整天抱着你、整夜都抱着你、开演唱会抱着你、去上班也抱着你啊！还不是因为会被粉丝发现，所以没办法这样做而已....而且我」  
不要脸耍流氓的讲，顺便还用手在他身上吃了一把豆腐

果果的耳朵和脸’’蹭’’的红了起来，无奈又开心的心情涌了上来

红着脸和耳朵，赶紧把这个耍起无赖不要命的哥哥的嘴捂上  
「好啦好啦！你不要再讲了！」

‘’碰’’门碰一声猛地开起....  
「我们回来......」

两颗脑袋一起转了过来，与五双眼睛大眼瞪小眼

「...了」  
门口站着一排翻白眼的翻白眼，傻眼的傻眼着的哥哥们...

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

伪现,OOC，已交往设定  
请勿上升真人

4.十指相扣  
-  
这是他跟果果的一个默契，也不知道是什么时候养成的，但就是一种给予对方安全感的方式，就像告诉对方"没事，我在"

几乎是无意识的反射动作，当感觉到对方的手探过来时，毫不犹豫的握住

手与手之间没有任何空隙，整个掌心暖暖的，都是对方肌肤的触感  
「정국아 사랑해 」  
「나도 사랑해 」

—番外  
-  
早晨的阳光顽强的钻过窗帘缝隙照进了房间内

床上，两个光裸的男人还在睡着

一个男人从背后抱着另一个，手绕到人胸前跟对方十指紧扣

早上在这么浪漫的氛围下起床大概是许多少女的梦想，但果果现在只觉得被压在自己身上的手压的发麻，并且因为维持了一晚上同一姿势，而全身僵硬，动弹不得的果果索性就开始观察起了胸前相握的手...

抬起两人相叠的手，慢慢观察起另一个人与自己不同的那只手

一只骨节分明手指细长的手和另一只相较可爱白皙的手手指深色浅色的交错排列着  
跟自己的不同  
那只手骨节真的非常分明，手指也很修长，戴起戒指、饰品时又显得特别好看

自己的就不一样，比较像少年的手，没有成年人那么成熟的感觉

轻轻的摸着那只令自己羡慕的手，他的手指和掌心都暖暖的

连带自己的掌心也变得暖暖的，就连被那只手包覆着的手背，也暖和了起来

呼

被突然吹来的热气吓到，整个背颤抖了一下，转过头去，就对上一双含着宠溺与温柔的眼眸

额头靠着额头，两人相视而笑

「果儿啊，早安」  
「早安，泰亨哥」

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

伪现,OOC，已交往设定  
请勿上升真人

5.搂腰  
-  
泰泰发现自己总是抵抗不了一种引力，就是在自己的手和果果的腰之间的引力

"吼呦！手！你又自己黏上去了！"

虽然还在镜头前，虽然这很不专业，虽然不应该这样的  
但泰泰真的控制不了啊！

看看那锻炼得宜紧实的腰！再看看那诱人的曲线！不摸对得起自己吗！泰泰烦恼但泰泰不说...

「泰亨啊，下次注意点」经纪人哥拍拍他的肩膀，这不知道是第几次被提醒了，泰泰有些失落

其实身为偶像，不乏被要求营业，队友之间搂个腰握个手什么的 都很正常  
不过要是在录制幕后花絮时被发现私底下的暧昧互动难免会被说闲话，没准闹严重一点的话还可能会因为形象毁灭而严重掉粉

毕竟公众对这种事的接受度不一定那么乐观

-  
「哥！回去了！」  
见哥哥走出休息室，果果一路小跑加面带温暖的微笑去迎接他亲爱的恋人

只是果果可能不知道，他这一个举动，瞬间让泰泰所有的顾虑烟消云散

「..嗯！果果我们走吧！」

"管他的呢！手自己想搂关我什么事！难道还能把我的手砍了不成？说闲话就说闲话，退粉就退吧，我红我任性！总有粉丝会接受的。  
况且，我有果果喜欢我呢！"

-tbc-


	6. Chapter 6

伪现,OOC，已交往设定  
请勿上升真人  


6.闻头发  
-  
众所周知，果果总喜欢带点香香的味道  
甚至哥哥送的圣诞交换礼物都是芳香剂

作为一位对气味(?)极度要求的兔子，好闻的味道对果果来说那简直就是致命的吸引力

更不用说这味道还是从喜欢的人身上散发出来的

看着坐着的哥哥，不自觉的移动到对方身后，低下头，吸了吸那股好闻的味道

他已经不管现在是否有镜头在拍，因为工作的疲惫感，果果急需充电

果果觉得自己似乎上瘾了，对着哥哥的头闻了又闻，跟变态一样，但就是停不下来

虽然面无表情，就像个只会低头的机器人  
但脑中的想法可多着了

余光瞄到智旻哥嫌弃又无奈的眼神  
硕珍哥可能看最近行程挺累的也没有阻止他  
拉蒙哥跟经纪人哥去谈话了  
现在是休息时间，似乎没有要补妆

— 结论： 很好！我可以再吸两口！

-tbc-


	7. Chapter 7

伪现,OOC，已交往设定  
请勿上升真人

7.搔下巴  
-  
眼睛盯着那线条优美的脖颈，视线再往上一点，到了精致的下巴  
手就这样不自觉的伸了出去

啪！

刚伸过去的手被打掉了，呆呆的对上对方含着戏谑的双眼，愣在那里

「国...」  
「哥刚刚是不是又想摸我下巴？」  
「不、哥只是....」那个....【选手泰泰正在尝试做最后的挣扎】  
「是不是？」【选手果果使出绝技-兔子眼】  
「...是....」放弃....【选手泰泰-败】  
「好啊，你摸吧」  
「？？！？...」’’！！！蛤？我听到了什么？’’  
「哥想摸就摸吧」  
「....好！」喔耶死！

摸到了心目中爱人柔软又漂亮的下巴，像搔猫咪一样搔着，眼前人也眯起眼的享受了起来....

啾！

「......」果果突感唇上突然有软软的触感，无奈的睁眼看着眼前突然放大的帅脸 

“果然太放任他了啊...."

「果果啊！哥爱你唷～」

-tbc-


	8. Chapter 8

伪现,OOC，已交往设定  
请勿上升真人

8.摄影  
-  
黄昏的金光照射在质感极好的大理石地板上，让地板变得闪闪发亮，像裹了一层金似的

他们才刚刚拍摄完了杂志封面，现场变得安静，只有微微的煦风在这里发出了平静的声响  
果果抬着最近刚买的新相机走向他的泰亨哥，后面跟着一个负责摄影幕后花絮的工作人员

「哥，我们来照相吧？」想跟恋人在这美好的风景下留下回忆  
「嗯？好啊」当然不可能拒绝他最爱的恋人，况且在这让人舒服的环境中也确实想让人留下些回忆

一起站上了在墙边突出的水泥块，两人的身躯靠在一起，让身旁缓缓吹过的风也变得温暖

举着手中的相机，对准面前的哥哥

夕阳的光芒让他染成金色的头发变得更加闪亮，透过镜头，对上了在逆光中温柔看着自己的眼眸

「一 二 三」

喀擦

相机里瞬间显示出刚刚才留下的痕迹

喀擦

在这同时，在远处静静看着他们的工作人员，偷偷地笑了一下，默默按下他手中的快门

这时，泰亨拿出刚刚才拿到的手机，切换成自拍模式，放在了面前

看着荧幕上站在旁边还拿着相机在拍风景的恋人的侧脸，嘴角缓缓的勾了起来

喀擦

又一张温暖的回忆，存在了手机里

美丽的 让人，移不开眼睛

【晚上，D社官网评论区：  
ARMY1:啊啊啊啊官方发糖了！  
ARMY2:快快快！设桌面！  
ARMY3:墨镜勒？快拿来！我快被夕阳和闪光闪瞎了！】

-tbc-


	9. Chapter 9

伪现,OOC，已交往设定  
请勿上升真人

9.boy with luv  
-  
音乐播到一半，南俊正在中间RAP

就着强而有力的RAP，成员们想让粉丝专注的享受在这其中

可是，事情总是不如哥哥们的祈愿....  
因为视线再往左边一点，你将会看到....

一位五官深邃、气质成熟的帅气青年和一位眼睛又圆又大、皮肤白皙的可爱青年

这已经是他们不知道第几场演唱会了，而每次他们玩的花样也都不同

例如今天.....

那位比较可爱的青年，伸出他的手，碰了碰眼前面对面站着的人的嘴角  
重点是另一位青年，好像也没觉得有什么不对  
他也伸出他的手，彷佛描绘着眼前人的五官，就直接摸了下去.....

两人彼此伸出手，触碰对方  
伸出的双手就好像搭建在中间的桥梁，传递着彼此的温暖

当然，这是两人所想，其他人可不这么想的

‘’他们两个又在干嘛！’’作为最直接看到珍哥，他已经被这两个不知遮掩的臭小鬼气到不想活了  
‘’唉’’一向没什么反应的糖糖也开始叹气  
‘’我的柾国啊啊啊....’’智旻尼还在控诉那个抢走他最爱的弟弟的可恶同龄好友  
‘’又来了....’’厚比已经开始慢慢习惯了....  
‘’干嘛每次在我RAP的时候抢镜头！’’最崩溃的还是拉蒙，每次都在他在C位时抢粉丝的注意力，害他后来在搜寻boy with luv的片段影片时都只会出现那段....

而那两位不知羞耻的弟弟....

「哥，下次我们换个动作好不好」  
「好啊，果果想要什么呢？」

悉悉嗖嗖悉悉嗖嗖，两颗脑袋又碰在了一起讲悄悄话

这时，珍哥走了过来  
「你们两个又在想什么鬼点子？」瞪着他世首帅的双眼，眼里明显的写着“不准搞破坏”的看着他们两个  
「额....」果果明显愣了一下  
「什么都没有！」还是这个胆子比较硬的金泰泰马上回答  
「最好是齁」再瞪了他们俩一眼，就这样头也不回的走掉了

-  
….隔天，第二场演唱会结束时的后台....

「呀金泰亨田柾国！」  
演唱会一结束就传来了珍哥暴吼的声音...

「哥下次不会了啦！」他们两个像后面有鬼一样的跑着  
然而后面确实有恐怖的大哥...

「你们两个给我过来！」珍珍使出他大叔全身的力气，发誓一定要追到这两个糖乱发一通可恶的臭小鬼…..

-tbc-


	10. Chapter 10

伪现,OOC，已交往设定  
请勿上升真人

10.长发  
-  
渐渐变得成熟的小孩前阵子留了长发

比起显大眼平浏海，中分的长浏海更凸显刀刻般的下颚线条，把平时的可爱纯真收了起来，取而代之的是罕见的高冷锐利

让人看了不自觉想臣服于他...  
等等等等！角色乱了！我才是上面那个！

如果是女王受...

跨坐在自己身上，透过长长的头发，凶狠但又带着欲望的眼神死死盯着自己

衣服已经脱落，完美的倒三角与肌肉线条毫不避讳的展示在自己眼前，用着命令的语气却说着要让自己玩弄他之类的话语  
要是服侍的不好，说不定会被惩罚躺着不许动，而他自己来

他并不会一开始就坐到底，而是先从一半开始慢慢吃入，每进入一点都会因刺激而露出无法抑制的喘息声  
中长发几乎遮住了半张脸，但仍挡不住性感的咬唇及喘气时若隐若现的小舌。

他的敏感点差不多在进入四分之三的地方

这时，他会喜欢缓慢的磨蹭那个敏感区域以达到控制得了的快感，但这对自己来说将会是个折磨

虽然自己不再是出力的那个，但內里紧致和温热的触感会使自己逐渐忍受不了身上人相对缓慢的步调，脑中的声音呐喊着想用力顶穿对方，身体却因命令而不得动弹，矛盾在体内炸开  
然后自己便会颤着声线，开口祈求对方让自己动一下，为了听清自己的请求，他会单手把头发往后撩，而自己只要带点可怜兮兮的小表情对方就会心软同意

下一个瞬间，自己便会完全夺过主动权，向上顶的同时拉着对方的腰往下按

这么猛烈的攻势对方一定受不了，声音变得比唱歌时还好听，痛苦却愉快的表情让自己更加沉沦于他的魅力中...

-  
啊啊啊！果果好性感怎么办！

于是，一位痴汉成功把自己想到害羞了  
一个身高180的大男人在公共场合娇羞的捂着脸跺脚，被队长一把拉回休息室内做形象管理

-  
这个故事告诉我们，yy帅哥可以—  
但千万不要yy的太细节，你会后悔的

-tbc-


	11. Chapter 11

伪现,OOC，已交往设定  
请勿上升真人

11.低音炮  
-  
颁奖典礼现场有点吵杂，还没到偶像表演的时间  
厅内充斥着背景音乐还有各家艺人跟邻座闲聊社交的声音，偶尔还有相机的喀喀声，每到这时候果果都会开始神游

「果儿，等等要拍照了」  
手被对方安抚似的捏了捏，伴随着低沉的声音，没由来的感到一阵安心

拿出专业的态度，摆出帅气又成熟的表情  
‘’喀嚓’’「好了，谢谢」确认过照片，摄影师又继续在座位间螃蟹走路往下一批艺人去了

思绪回到了刚刚那句话  
亲密的叫着果儿，温柔的提醒—这些都不是重点...

重点是...

TM那是性感的低音炮啊！  
FXXK！老公太撩怎么办！

咳，气质气质（深呼吸  
嗯，如此有磁性的嗓音如同春天一股暖风抚过自己的耳尖，让人不由得回想起那些在床上的时刻，对方也是这样  
与身下猛烈的进攻相反，温柔的在自己耳边反覆念着自己的名字，让人渐渐放下心来完全信任对方...

「想什么呢？我们果儿～」队内男高音带着轻挑的语气上来就直戳重点  
沉浸在黄色废料中的果果被另一边突然凑近的气息吓了一大跳，反应过来自己在公共场合臆想自己的恋人让他羞耻的红了脸，低下了头

成功挑逗弟弟的鸡米表示心情很爽

成功被挑逗的弟弟开始后悔坐在95哥哥们中间

坐在果果另一边的泰泰正试图理解发生了什么事

鸡米另一边的闵糖眼神死死锁定在毫无危机感正在偷笑的鸡米身上，表情变换莫测

边上的南硕夫夫一点没有要管的意思

厚比表示：我早有预料被闪瞎，我已经跑去别团聊天了！

-tbc-


	12. Chapter 12

伪现,OOC，已交往设定  
请勿上升真人

12.亲吻  
-  
「嗯..哥...」气息都喘不稳的小孩双手抵住卡在自己双腿间的腰肢

有段时间没做，一切都需要重新适应，才刚进入不到一半小孩就明显有些吃不消  
但穴内的嫩肉紧紧包覆着自己的感觉太过美好，几乎要让泰泰把持不住

这么可口甜美的人儿放在眼前不吃！那不是成心折磨自己吗！  
可是望着身下皱着眉努力适应的果果，泰泰又有些于心不忍...

另一边在跟不适做争斗的果果还没胜出就感觉到对方温柔的吻落在自己的锁骨、脖颈、耳垂、下颚、嘴角、鼻尖、眼角、再到不自觉皱着的眉  
一下一下的安抚着自己，果果发现这行为意外的对自己很受用

最后一个，吻落在了唇上

那是一个很轻的吻，不带情欲也不是要掠夺，就是一个单纯的 “亲吻”  
就像用羽毛轻轻在心尖上一扫，是心动的感觉

-  
告白夜的浪漫回忆一下涌入脑海，那时也是这样给了自己一个青涩的、蜻蜓点水式的吻  
双方都是初吻难免害羞，但青春就是这样的纯真才显得珍贵  
-

明明在做着羞羞的事，那人却给了自己一个这么纯情的吻  
这反差搞得果果有点想笑，不过他确实因为这一个吻放松了下来

显然对方也感觉到了，趁着这个机会一入到底

「唔嗯！」突然一下刺激得果果想吸口冷气，嘴却被人堵住了  
原本还陷入在恋人的温柔乡里，结果画风一转，果果发现泰泰这嘴跟沾了胶水一样黏上就拔不下来了

果果突然有点想收回刚刚对那个吻的好评....

-tbc


	13. Chapter 13

伪现,OOC，已交往设定  
请勿上升真人

13.兄控弟控  
-  
防弹弟控团这个名字可不是随便说说的  
有阿米为人证，还有影片照片为物证

柾国作为忙内是拥有绝对权力的 (￣-￣)  
一声“哥”就可以唤来6位帅哥

——某一天——

为了排练特别舞台，厚比、鸡米跟果果特意在练习后留下来讨论，之前的舞蹈一直有个地方很别扭，三人在重新看过练习影片回放后有了些想法，不过还不太完整，再次陷入苦恼  
喀！  
「辛苦了我的弟弟们！哥哥我为你们带来了小奖励喔！」华丽如童话中王子的出场，大哥拎着一大袋零食出现在练习室  
喔对，还有后面拎着一个小袋子傻笑着的泰亨...  
(没办法，哥哥太吸引眼球，后面的容易被忽略)

一接过零食袋，哥哥们都条件反射的想让果果先选，但他们还没把袋子推到人面前，人家准男友就把他叫走了  
「果儿～我买了你喜欢的零食喔～我们一起吃吧！」

看着可爱的弟弟就要被帅气的弟弟拐走了  
哥哥们觉得内心很复杂呀...  
该为弟弟找到好伴侣而开心 还是 该为自己养的白菜被自己的养猪供了而低落呢

于是两人就被内心复杂的哥哥们赶出来了

来到了茶水间，果果直接打开零食喀滋喀滋的吃起来，听的在倒饮料的泰泰满脸馋样

注意到这点的果果便拿了一片洋芋片递到对方嘴边，在对方张嘴要咬时却把手抽走  
泰泰用着警告眼神再次下嘴，调皮的果果又抽走  
恼怒的泰泰怒吼了一声「呀！」也没成功吃到洋芋片...

「哎一古，我们泰泰好可爱～」果果对着泰泰又是摸摸头又是捏脸调戏了一番才把洋芋片送进人嘴里  
终于吃到的泰泰眼神中虽然有些怨念，但由于嘴里有食物，他还是决定先吃完再说

但想捉弄哥哥的果果对这个结果表示不满意

「哥，我不尊重你你不生气吗？」  
「啊？」  
「不是..我本来想逗你生气的，可是我怎么觉得你比较在意有没有吃到洋芋片而不是我摸了你的头又捏你脸了，你不是应该要为我做了一个好弟弟不会做的事而生气吗？智旻哥就是这样的啊？」  
「啊...是吗？可是...我从来没把你当弟弟啊」  
「没当弟弟...？那哥你为什么对我...那么好？」

「因为喜欢你啊」

-  
果果才不会说他因为哥哥用着一副理所当然的表情告白而心动呢

-tbc-


	14. Chapter 14

伪现,OOC，已交往设定  
请勿上升真人

14.哭泣  
-  
演唱会已经慢慢到了尾声，大家都绽放着幸福的笑容

突然，原本预计要播的Answer竟没有被播出来，而是换成那前奏熟悉到不行的—  
Young Forever

大荧幕上播放著有国外字幕版的Young Forever，所有的阿米都在跟着一起唱  
成员们听到的时候都愣住了，不知所措的心情涌上而来

那是陪伴着他们一起长大、见证他们长大了、在他们最迷茫的时候 的歌

听到全部人一起唱着这首歌，内心突然胀满酸酸暖暖的  
抬起手上的麦克风，想要跟着一起唱，眼泪 却这样流了下来

一句话都讲不出来，哽咽的声响透过麦克风传出来  
蹲在地上，抱着头，就那样如孩童般、发泄般的哭着

这时，一具温暖的身躯从后面抱了过来，包裹了他的身体  
「乖，别哭了。我们会像歌词里的我们一样，不管怎样，都会走下去的」

低沉温暖的话语，在耳边响起，从地上被抱了起来

重新拿起麦克风，继续唱下去

-  
七个人，手牵着手，站在台上  
鞠躬！  
「谢谢阿米，보라해！ 」

-tbc-


	15. Chapter 15

伪现,OOC，已交往设定  
请勿上升真人

15.反攻失败（严重OOC）  
-  
今天是个平和美好的日子 吧....  
直到刚刚，智旻尼都是这样认为的  
但....一件事发生以后，整个宿舍就都不得安宁了

今天是巡演最后一场演唱会结束的日子，他们已经跟工作人员喝过庆功宴了  
现在在宿舍里，打算再喝一场

可是....就在刚刚，有个人偷偷摸摸的拿了一个小瓶子出来  
再偷偷加进了等下他泰亨哥要喝的酒里  
又静悄悄的跑走了

那是什么东西不言而喻，一定又是哪个哥哥乱教的  
而坐在沙发后被沙发挡住的智旻就眼生生的看着这一切发生...  
‘’唉，傻弟弟’’

接下来他就看到他那个抢走他宝贝弟弟的同龄好友就这样顶着一张捉摸不透的帅脸走了过来，好像有又好像没有看见他的小男朋友刚刚做了什么  
然后就看着他坐在刚刚那杯酒前面，把对面的酒杯和面前的酒杯交换...

对、智旻尼没看错！就是交换了！

而做起奇怪的事自然而然不带拖延的那位默默的转了过来，对着自己比了一个噤声手势  
眼里明显的警告告诉着他最好不要讲出来  
“嘘”  
“......”

此刻智旻尼内心是挣扎的  
‘’果果啊.....哥对不起你....真的是因为泰亨太恐怖了的原因！你要原谅哥啊啊啊啊！’’  
在内心道歉完的智旻xi，觉得保护自己弱小的性命比较重要，所以就这样、头也不回的 走了！

不知道自己已经招惹到什么的傻忙内还在那边愉快的洗澡  
「嘿嘿嘿」’’嘿嘿嘿，等一下泰亨哥就要被我压在身下了！多亏了南俊哥的好东西！’’  
【霂：南俊啊....不要再教坏小孩了....后果很恐怖的！！(◎_◎)】

而另一头的泰亨...  
突然看到书桌上有个小瓶子，明显就是刚刚看到的那瓶....

“唉...傻小孩”偷偷的笑了一下，用膝盖想也知道那个傻傻的恋人想做什么

歪头想了想，又把瓶子里的东西也加了一点在自己的酒杯里  
眼里狡黠的光芒马上又被那温柔的眼神盖住了...

-  
洗完澡吹完头发兴高采烈的跑过去要和泰亨哥一起喝酒  
泰泰看着对面傻小孩，嘴角已经要压不下去了

「干杯！」  
「干杯！」  
旁边刚刚才被智旻告知有这件事的哥哥们都用同情的眼神看着他们忙内一口一口把酒喝下去....

-  
就在一口一口喝下去的同时，陌生的热度也涌了上来

眼前的恋人兼哥哥嘴角慢慢提了起来，露出了之前被刻意遮掩的戏谑  
但也看到他那小麦色的皮肤也渐渐红了起来

「哥...？」  
「果果啊，你知道自己做了什么吗？」  
「等....为什么....」

一把被甩上床时，他的脑袋还在努力理解到底发生了什么事

「哥！等一下！」  
「唔！」

喉结被炙热的柔软舔出一行水痕，被压在床上的身躯猛地颤抖了一下  
上身顿时一凉，上衣被眼前这位眼睛里透着明显欲望的人撩起来

身前的肉粒被手指恶劣的夹住玩捏，嘴里开始发出忍受不了的呻吟声

「嗯...哥...」看着眼前嘴角还翘着的人，突然想起那个药好像有在哥哥的身上起作用  
那为什么....自己身上也有呢？

「嗯...泰亨哥....为什么...」  
「刚刚不是问果果知不知道自己做了什么吗？自己想想看吧」说完继续玩弄着身下让他欲火焚身、无奈又想宠的弟弟  
「嗯...啊！」在想到的同时，还被玩弄着的肉粒突然被重重的捏了一下，身下的裤子也在这是被扯了下来

脸以不可见的速度快速红了起来，终于想起自己做了什么事  
圆亮的双眼配着明显的羞耻，显得又可爱又凶，控诉的看向他那个腹黑的恋人

「哥...怎么可以这样...」  
「果果都可以这样我为什么不行？」对着他微微一笑，手却放开刚刚还捏着的，缓缓的往下移动  
轻轻抓了一下已翘起前端的分身  
「啊！不要这样！」被药物沉浸的身体马上显现出了比平常更明显的敏感，猛的颤了一下

酥酥麻麻的感觉冲上了脑袋，更加的渴望身体的抚摸

「哥！快....」已经抛下面子问题，祈求的看着恋人想赶快被他做点什么  
「想要吗？」继续慢条斯理地看着身下被他玩弄到着急的人，眼里却透露着强烈的欲望

其实他也快忍不下去了，身体中的欲望拼命的叫嚣着想要冲撞他、弄哭他，让他满嘴都是呻吟

抬起其中一条腿，另一只手就这样伸进因药物而有点湿润、泛着粉红的后穴  
慢慢揉按他的后穴，感觉到身下的器官好像快要爆炸了

「嗯！哥！可以了...快...」感觉已经可以了，迫不及待的想要他进来

‘’噗哧‘’再也忍不住了，马上一插到底，开始在里面冲撞

「嗯！哈....啊！」被炙热辗过敏感点，快感因为变得更敏感的身体而加倍涌上  
「哈....哈...」看着身上人眼里的温柔和快溢出来的独占欲，内心顿时暖暖的  
「柾国...国儿....果果...」不知不觉喃喃地念着他的名字

红透的耳朵被低沉的声音洗礼，无时无刻为这个人心动着  
「哈...哥...我喜欢你...」  
「我也喜欢你」

.  
-番外-

「国儿」  
「嗯？」

阳光暖暖照下，两个人懒洋洋的相拥躺在床上

「下次还敢这样吗？」

看着那腹黑的微笑、戏谑的神情在恋人的脸上  
默默看向自己已经抬不起来的腰，再默默的转回来跟恋人对视...

「不...不敢了...」

咪咪眼偷笑着抱紧怀里人精瘦的腰

「那要记得喔！」

-全文完-


End file.
